Slice and Shred
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Slipstream NPC Slice It's late in the evening. Shred is the only medic on duty. At the moment, the Med lab is quiet, she is on her own. On the med table beside her there is a spark containment unit. A tap tap at the door of the laboratory Shred was in, and the door hisses open, a familiar face there "Hello Shred." he notes simply. It was Slice. He was moving nervously in, pausing just inside the door. Shred turns towards the tall, dark mech, and she smiles faintly, "Slice. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up. Please, do come in." taking a step towards him, she holds out a hand in greeting, trying to seem quite friendly, and definitely businesslike. "I had a few troubles with the added security in the city." he notes "it made it a little bit tricky." of course, he never really left the city and avoids the hand, instead offering a deep bow, "Do you have the spark?" Shred smiles, "Ah-ah." she shakes her head, "I made it quite clear that I needed the Nucleon first. I gave you my glaive as collateral. However, the preparations are in place for me to acquire it within the next day or so." "I remember. I was asking if you had it." he notes simply "And sadly, I cannot hand over the Nucleon until I can be given the spark." he notes "Fair is fair after all. I still have your glaive though, as a promise to not betray me." Shred shakes her head, "Hand over the nucleon. We had a deal, Slice. Do not back out on me now. After all, I will also need to authenticate the nucleon sample, to be sure you are not betraying /me/." "And my confirmation that you will come through with YOUR part?" asks Slice, folding his arms. " I was not built yesterday, I know of the Decepticons' reputation." Shred smiles, "I never said that you were. However, I have given you collateral. Unless of course, you felt you needed something else as additional collateral before you handed me the sample, something more important, perhaps?" "I had given you plenty of time. I had expected that you would have the spark by now." notes the mech somewhat. He seemed to be stalling, thinking deeply. Then a small glowing vial is exposed "Here you are then. But be warned, should you betray us, you will not live to regret it." he nods, tossing it to her. Slipstream walks into the repair bay hoping one of the medics is on duty. She pauses though spotting that someone she doesn't recognize is here though. "Shred what's going on?" she asks, wings flexing slightly behind her. Shred smiles, catching the vial, and she nods, "Oh, I have no intention of betraying..." quickly she stows the vial in her subspace compartment, before grinning, "You have the look of a mech with stealth systems installed. If you do, why don't you follow me, make sure I get the spark as I promised?" "Because I don’t need to follow you, to know what you are doing." he notes simply, turning to walk casually to the door, "That and that is exactly how to get caught." Shred then blinks as Slipstream enter, and she frowns, "Damn, Slip, what are you doing here? shut the door behind you, please... " Slipstream moves to snag at the stranger, "And where do you think YOU are going?" she asks in a demanding tone. "What am I doing here Shred? More like what is this mech doing here and what did he give you. What spark are you after?" :Slice states "I have no need to." he slows as Slipstream enters, bowing gracefully as he adds, "I know you'll do a good job on the injured spark after all, Shred." he notes a bit louder. Shred nods, "Yes, of course I will, Slice. Slip, this is a.. new recruit, he asked me to see what I could do to help a friend of his." her optics gleam, "He had promised me something of a trinket, which is what he has just given me." :Slice tenses as he was grabbed at, dodging out of the way nervously. Then he nods at Shred "I am leaving, that is where I am going." he states, "People leave the medical bay all the time. What's wrong?" he asked, glancing to Shred. Shred nods, "YEs, of course I will, Slicer. Slip, this is a.. new recruit, he asked me to see what I could do to help a friend of his. " her optics gleam, "He had promised me something of a trinket, which is what he has just given me." Slipstream moves to keep him from leaving. She frowns at Shred a moment, sizing up the mech before her. "Oh really? Let's see it what it is and you can tell me what this spark business is about since Megatron made it clear we are not to trade the spark for anything." Slice blinks, "THE spark? This is my companions' spark." he notes, frowning, "I don’t know what spark YOU are talking about, but it is also something between myself and Slice, nobody else, and it has nothing to do with the Great Emperor Megatron." he folds his arms, frowning, "Why are you so suspicious? Many medics work on the side, and there are many sparks in the city that are being cared for." Shred smiles, "Who said anything about trading a spark, Slip? we need to recover the spark of Slice's friend before it degrades and he is lost forever.." that said, she is circling around towards Slice's back, quite calmly. Slipstream peers hard at the mech before her, "Get out of here. I'll have Megatron deal with /you/ directly." then looks at Shred, "As for you Shred, consider me disappointed." Slice flinches at the comment from Slipstream, and turns to bolt out the door quickly. Shred quickly nods to Slipstream, touching a hand to her wrist, and flipping a panel open as Slice bolts.. depressing a button to activate a silent alarm to the security forces. The corridor though, by then was empty. Slipstream turns and smirks, she seems to relax rather quickly. "So how'd I do? Was I convincing enough?" she asks with a chuckle. The corridor though, by then was empty. Slice had gotten away, but barely it seems, into the bowels of Polyhex. Slipstream hmms softly to that radio and rolls her shoulders. "Right." Shred frowns as the commotion shows that Slice appears to have gotten away, and she kicks at her chair in some frustration. "Slag it all. Megatron's not going to be pleased. At least I did get this." she retrieves the vial containing the Nucleon sample from her subspace compartment, holding it up in the light. Slipstream inclines her head to Shred, "Mmm well I suppose you should take that to him straight away then hm?" Shred nods, "Yeah, I guess so.. or wait until he is not recharging. That would likely be wise." Slipstream peers at the vial a moment, "True. He was a bit overly grumpy last time." she notes, "So if you aren't busy.. can I bother you to check me over?" Shred smiles, "It's no bother at all, Slip. just get up on the med table and I'll get right on it. A full diagnostic." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Fumik TP